Meu Único Desejo
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: .::SasuHina::SongFic::.: -‘Sasuke Uchiha tinha um único desejo: Tê-la’- :.::ONEGAI REVIEWS::.


_**.:-'Sasuke Uchiha tinha um único desejo: Tê-la'-:.**_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta fic pertencem ao Masashi-senpai e a musica Cry, que também foi utilizada nesta fic, é da Mandy Moore.

_**Meu Único Desejo**_

**-**

_**-O-**_

_**-**_

Já estava entardecendo quando a imagem de uma bela jovem se formou no fim de uma das ruas quase desertas daquela vila. A maioria dos moradores de Konoha já haviam ido para suas casas, por conta do que foi previsto mais cedo: uma tempestade iria assolar a vila naquela noite. Ninguém queria se arriscas ficar nas ruas ate tarde. Mais Hinata não se importava com aquela tempestade... Afinal, sempre amou a chuva.

_**I'll always remember**_

_Eu sempre lembrarei_

_**It was late afternoon**_

_Era fim de tarde_

_**It lasted forever**_

_Durou pra sempre_

_**And ended so soon (yea)**_

_E __terminou tão rápido ( É )_

Hinata já estava chegando à clareira onde sempre ficava observando a chuva quando avistou uma silueta masculina. A princípio não reconheceu o homem a poucos metros de si... Mas ao se aproximar mais pode notar de quem se tratava, era Uchiha Sasuke.

O junin de medianos cabelos preto-azulados encontrava-se sentado na grama daquela clareira. Seu rosto, que possua feições belas, marcantes e masculinas, estava voltado para o alto, seus olhos cor de ônix mantinham-se fixos nas nuvens cinza escuras carregadas de chuva.

A herdeira dos Hyuuga, ao notar que o lugar já estava sendo ocupado, começou a se afastar lentamente, esperando não ser percebida.

Mais era tarde de mais, Sasuke já havia notado sua presença.

- "_**Aonde vai?**_" –Sasuke perguntou sem nem desviar seus olhos do céu cinzento.

- "_**Perdão, não queria atrapalhá-lo"**_ –disse em tom baixo. Hyuuga Hinata de fato havia mudado bastante, mas apenas fisicamente, pois sua personalidade tímida nunca a deixaria.- "_**Já estou de saída."**_

Seu corpo, antes magro e com poucas formas, tornou-se bem distribuído e composto por varias curvas, seus antes curtos cabelos azuis-escuros tornaram-se longos e chegavam a cair como cascata sobre seus ombros ate o final das costas, seus olhos, uma das poucas coisas em seu físico que não mudou, eram de um raro tom perolado e sua pele era pálida... Um pálido saudável.

_**You were all by yourself**_

_Você estava completamente sozinho_

_**Staring up at a dark gray sky**_

_Encarando um céu cinza escuro_

_**I was changed**_

_Eu estava mudada_

Sasuke desviou seus olhos das nuvens e os fixou na bela Hyuuga. Ela havia mudado, quase completamente no ver do herdeiro Uchiha

Na verdade, apenas o que não mudou nela foram os olhos inconfundíveis de seu clã, o rosto de tom escarlate e a voz melodiosa e baixa que ela possuía

- _**"Não precisa ir, pode ficar aqui... Apenas não faça barulho"**_ –Ele já havia fugido de Sakura e Ino que não paravam de o atormentar com aquelas vozes estrondosas. Não iria agüentar mais uma zoando em seu ouvido.

Mais ele sabia... Hinata era diferente das outras mulheres daquela vila.

Hinata se aproximou do moreno e sentou ao seu lado na grama fofa daquela clareira.

Em poucos minutos as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair, logo os dois já estavam em baixo de uma pequena cabana que havia naquele lugar. Ela era mediana e cabia perfeitamente os dois jovens, por isso Sasuke e Hinata ficaram um tanto distantes um do outro.

Uma hora já havia passado, e os dois junins se mantinham calados... Nem um tinha coragem de desfazer aquele silencio.

Na verdade eles se sentiam bem daquela maneira, apenas observando o céu cinzento e as grossas gotas de chuva que caiam.

Sasuke gostava de ir aquela clareira... Lá ele podia pensar, e de quebra, fugir de seu 'fã-clube' e das outras pessoas daquela vila.

Sasuke estava cansado de tudo aquilo.

Para onde olhava havia pessoas lhe olhando por cima do ombro, chamando-o de traidor e mandando que fosse embora de sua vila.

Tudo aquilo estava se tornando insuportável para Sasuke, só o que queria era ter uma vida tranqüila, casar-se com uma mulher que o amasse de verdade e reconstruir seu clã.

Mais ele sabia, aquilo era quase impossível, pois a única mulher que mais desejava amava a outro.

**In places no one will find**

_Em lugares que ninguém encontrará_

_**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**_

_Todos os seus sentimentos foram guardados profundamente (guardados profundamente)_

Hinata arriscou olhar para o ninja ao seu lado, e acabou levando um susto ao vê-lo de cabeça baixa e finas gotas escorrerem de seus olhos.

Sasuke Uchiha estava chorando.

Hinata, ainda surpresa, não notou que os olhos vermelhos e cintilantes do Uchiha voltarem-se sobre ela.

- _**"Sa-sauke?"**_ –gaguejou olhando no fundo daquela piscinas negras que emanavam um brilho melancólico.

_**It was now that I realized**_

_Foi então que eu percebi_

_**That forever was in your eyes**_

_Que sempre esteve em seus olhos_

_**The moment I saw you cry**_

_O momento que eu vi você chorar  
_

- _**"Sa-sauke?"**_ –chamou novamente aproximando-se mais do moreno.

Hinata nunca havia visto Sasuke daquela maneira... Tão desprotegido. Aquilo era uma grande surpresa para a jovem herdeira Hyuuga.

Muitos estariam rindo dele, mais ela não iria rir... Se um dos maiores ninjas de Konoha estava chorando na frente de alguém, algo muito grava estava acontecendo com ele. Algo muito grave mesmo, pois aquele homem a sua frente não era de abaixar sua dura armadura e demonstrar seus sentimentos por qualquer coisa.

- _**"Quer con-conversar?"**_ –perguntou ficando a frente do Uchiha. Esse não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar para os finos lábios da Hyuuga, que estavam contorcidos em um sorriso de conforto.

_**The moment that I saw you cry**_

_O momento que eu vi você chorar  
_

Como Sasuke queria beijá-la.

Por que ele também não poderia ter alguem que o amasse de verdade, como Naruto tinha a Hinata?

Aquilo era injusto... Naruto tinha Hinata em suas mãos, e ao invés de ficar com ela, sai correndo atrás de uma que o trata com completo desprezo.

Não era um pedido simples o que ele fazia para o destino? Ele apenas a queria.

Sasuke seria capas de tudo para ter Hinata ao seu lado... Ele largaria tudo pelo amor daquela Hyuuga.

_**It was late in September**_

_Era fim de setembro_

_**And I've seen you before (and you were)**_

_E eu já tinha te visto antes (e você foi)_

_**You were always the cold one**_

_Você sempre foi o frio_

_**But I was never that sure**_

_Mas eu nunca tive certeza_

_**You were all by yourself**_

_Você estava completamente sozinho_

_**Staring up at a dark gray sky**_

_Encarando um céu cinza escuro_

_**I was changed**_

_Eu estava mudada_

- _**"Hinata" **_–disse ele com a voz embargada, odiava chorar. Principalmente na frente de outras pessoas... Lhe passava a imagem de fraqueza.- _**"Sai daqui, não quero que mim veja assim."**_

A jovem não se móvel, continuou parada a frente do Uchiha. Como se nem o tivesse ouvido dizer algo.

-_** "Vamos, saia!"**_ –gritou limpando as lagrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto levemente bronzeado- _**"Saia logo, eu já mandei! Você ainda quer o que? Vai querer filmar, é isso? Assim você pode mostrar pra todo mundo da vila como eu fico chorando!"**_

Hinata se manteve imóvel.

- _**"Eu sabia, Sasuke, você não é aquela pessoa fria e sem sentimentos que todos o dizem ser... Eu sabia, eu sempre soube"**_ –disse com o tom baixo e reconfortante de sempre.- _**"Eu não sou como as outras pessoas dessa vila, Sasuke... Eu não poderia fazer isso com você."**_

Hinata o encarou com piedade... Agora ela conseguia entender o motivo dele nunca demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Ele tinha medo. Sim, medo.

Medo do que as pessoas diriam se o vissem assim, como ela o estava vendo agora: como uma pessoa normal. Não como inatingível ser que não possui sentimentos.

Ela havia ultrapassado a armadura que impedia a todos de verem os sentimentos de Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata estava gostando deste novo Sasuke... Aquele que tem sentimentos, como qualquer outra pessoa.

_**In places no one will find**_

_Em lugares que ninguém encontrará_

_**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**_

_Todos seus sentimentos foram guardados profundamente (guardados profundamente)_

_**It was now that I realized**_

_Foi então que eu percebi_

_**That forever was in your eyes**_

_Que sempre esteve em seus olhos_

_**The moment I saw you cry**_

_O momento que eu vi você chorar_

Sasuke se levantou e ficou a frente de Hinata, que ainda permanecia de joelhos.

O jovem junin caminhou ate a porta da cabana e olhou para o céu lá fora, a chuva ainda estava forte. Ele não conseguia distinguir se já era noite ou se ainda era fim de tarde.

Ele sabia que Hinata nunca poderia fazer uma coisa daquelas com ele... Mais tudo aquilo o estava deixando tão estressado que aquelas palavras escaparam de sua boca.

- _**"Só o que eu queria... Era alguém que me amasse de verdade"**_ –disse em um sussurro triste. Lagrimas escorriam novamente de seus olhos cor de ônix- _**"É pedir de mais?"**_ –Hinata se levantou e virou-se para encarar as costas de Sasuke- _**"Mim responda! É pedir de mais querer ter uma vida normal e ter filhos com a mulher que ama?!"**_

Hinata fitava com os olhos marejados as costas musculosas e os ombros largos do Uchiha a sua frente... Ela queria poder fazer algo para ajudá-lo.

_**I wanted to hold you**_

_Eu queria te abraçar_

_**I wanted to make it go away**_

_Eu queria fazer com que isso fosse embora_

_**I wanted to know you**_

_Eu queria te conhecer_

_**I wanted to make your everything, all right...**_

_Eu queria fazer o seu tudo__... __Tudo certo_

Em um movimento brusco Sasuke se virou e ficou poucos centímetros de Hinata. Seus hálitos se misturavam e seus corações estavam acelerados.

-_** "É pedir de mais ter... Você Hinata?"**_ –perguntou em um sussurro tomando em um ardente e desesperado beijo os lábios da jovem a sua frente.

Sasuke a puxou pela cintura e colou seus corpos. A princípio a bela portadora do Byakugan tentou resistir, mais acabou se entregando ao beijo. Hinata envolveu o pescoço do Uchiha em um abraço, em quanto entreabria os lábios para dar passagem à língua quente e aveludada do jovem ninja. Um gosto salgado invadiu a boca da herdeira Hyuuga, era o gosto das lagrimas do Sasuke.

Suas línguas travavam uma incansável guerra, uma buscava o sabor da outra.

Depois de longos minutos naquele pequeno deleite ambos se separaram por falta de ar. Hinata estava corada e Sasuke mantinha um sorriso mínimo nos lábios.

Finalmente ele pode sentir o gosto dela... Mesmo que tivesse sido por poucos minutos.

_**I'll always remember...**_

_Eu sempre lembrarei..._

_**It was late afternoon...**_

_Daquele fim de tarde...  
__**In places no one will find...**_

_Em lugares que ninguém encontrará..._

Hinata fitou com intensidade os olhos negros a sua frente, aquele brilho melancólico havia sumido. Novamente aqueles olhos se tornaram piscinas negras que a hipnotizavam.

A jovem herdeira levou suas mãos ao encontro dos lábios, inchados e vermelhos por conta do beijo que trocara há poucos segundos.

Ela nunca poderia esquecer aquele dia, ele sempre estaria guardado em suas memórias... Suas mais belas lembranças.

Sim, ela tinha de admitir, durante todos esses anos pensava amar o Naruto, mais a partir daquele dia um novo sentimento surgiu pelo belo Uchiha... Algo mais forte e avassalador do que o que sentia pelo portador da Kiuubi.

_**In places no one will find**_

_Em lugares que ninguém encontrará_

_**All your feelings so deep inside (forever was in your eyes)**_

_Todos seus sentimentos foram guardados profundamente (pra sempre esteve em seus olhos)  
__**It was now that I realized**_

_Foi então que eu percebi_

_**That forever was in your eyes**_

_Que sempre esteve em seus olhos  
__**The moment I saw you cry**_

_O momento que eu vi você chorar_

A partir daquele dia Hinata notou que o que sentia pelo 'ninja número um de Konoha' era apenas admiração.

E amor mesmo, só começara a sentir pelo Uchiha que a acabara de beijar.

Hinata pulou de encontro ao corpo musculoso do homem a sua frente e o beijou com a mesma intensidade de minutos atrás. Sim, ela estava apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha... E faria de tudo para ficar com ele.

- _**"Não, Sasuke" **_–disse Hinata entre um beijo e outro sentindo Sasuke passar suas mãos grandes e fortes por todo seu corpo- _**"Não é pedir de mais me ter"**_ –sussurrou antes de sentir o moreno lhe morder o lábio inferior- _**"Eu já sou sua."**_

Naquela noite, em meio a uma das maiores tempestades que Konoha já teve, Sasuke possuiu o que mais queria: Hinata somente para si, de corpo e alma.

-

-

"_**FIM**__**"**_

-

_Mais uma FanFic SasuHina minha para vocês... Eu sei... Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando, ela ta fraquinha! Mais um dia eu faço uma SasuHina que preste. Prometo!_

_Nhá... Então... Kissus Ja Ne_

_Ps: Quero review's, muitas review's! Muawawawawawawa... Cof, cof, awawawawa! è.e/_


End file.
